Archive:2011/12/12
From User:Kris159's perspective. Times are in UTC +0 (EST +5), so 2:18 is actually 9:18 PM, December 11.Category:ChatlogCategory:Chatlog of 2011Category:Chatlog of 2011/12 02:18 wolf802: *The fleets would be formed in their given combat formations in the areas they were told(?). A holographic breifing to the commanders would be given* 02:20 kris159: *A large group has departed Kada, going to the combat formation area* 02:20 wolf802: *Above the city, the participating groups would form up as was instructed before arrival* 02:20 wolf802: *A comm would be sent out from the command ship to all other commanding ships* 02:21 kris159: (Above what city?0 02:21 wolf802: (Alus City.) 02:21 kris159: (...) 02:21 kris159: (The Risuk know they're coming?) 02:21 wolf802: (Nein.) 02:21 kris159: (Who's at the ongoing battle there?) 02:22 wolf802: (Risuk+Allies, and Orin+Allies. The approach would into the atmosphere would be slightly difficult, but managable.) 02:23 kris159: (We're meeting in open space, right? Far away?) 02:24 wolf802: (In open... Air, in the atmosphere. Well outside of visible range, but the time it would take to get from the rendevouz point to where the assault will take place wouldn't be very long.) 02:24 kris159: (So you have some position on the planet already?) 02:25 wolf802: (Yes.) 02:25 kris159: (oh 02:25 wolf802: (Orin DOES control some air space inside the atmosphere, but not all of it.) 02:26 wolf802: (If they capture all of it, they would drive the occupying forces out with ease. With no fallback zone other than out of the system, Risuk would eventually be forced to retreat and give up the planet.) 02:26 wolf802: (If Orin captures all of it, rather.) 02:27 wolf802: (They'd push out, from within, break the fleets in space, and they'd have no where to run to but out of the system, leading to a Risuk retreat and Orin victory.) 02:27 kris159: (ok) 02:27 kris159: *The fleet of ~60 ships drops out quite away from the planet, but in the system* 02:28 kris159: Commander: *Comms the Orin* 02:28 wolf802: *Orin craft would form up with the fleet to escort it into the atmosphere* 02:28 wolf802: *The command ship replies* 02:28 kris159: Commander: This is Commander Plouro, with the Kada. I have brought reinforcements for the final push. 02:28 kris159: Commander: We have more forces on reserve, ready to assist if the battle does not go well. 02:28 wolf802: *The view of the battle in space would be quite chaotic, a flood of ships and lasers and fireballs* 02:29 wolf802: Commander: Understood. Our escorts will bring you down to the staging ground. 02:30 kris159: (Tell me when we arriveth!) 02:30 wolf802: (Are there any other nations that were going to assist?) 02:30 kris159: (No) 02:30 wolf802: (Okay.) 02:31 wolf802: *TIMEJUMP, The fleet arrives at the staging ground and (?)* 02:32 kris159: (The vessels) 02:32 wolf802: (with the rest of the vessels*) 02:32 kris159: *The ships carrying the craft fleet would deploy their craft, swarming the area with around 10,000 craft* 02:32 wolf802: (Hold on a sec whilst I tell 3 people to STFU for 15 minutes.) 02:33 wolf802: (Okay. Done.) 02:33 kris159: *there are a lot of carrying ships* 02:33 kris159: Commander: I take it the naval fleet will be assisting in space? 02:33 wolf802: Commander: Once we push the enemy out of the atmosphere, yes. 02:33 kris159: Commander: Very well. 02:34 wolf802: *The commander would comm all other command ships or flight leaders* 02:34 wolf802: *Or rather, open a comm to the entire fleet* 02:35 kris159: Flight leaders: *in sync* Yes? 02:35 wolf802: Commander: I'll let my Lieutenant Major brief the fleet. 02:35 kris159: Commander: Very well. 02:35 wolf802: Lt.Mjr: Alright, everyone. We're going for the knockout punch on this one. 02:35 kris159: Commander: We shall be sending in naval ships to assist the fighters. 02:36 wolf802: LM: With the 17th Battle Group on our far left flank occupying the Risuk assault force, the main line will be underdefended. 02:37 wolf802: LM: We've managed to jam some of their comms and sensors, but only enough to keep us hidden from them, but so that they don't suspect anything. 02:37 wolf802: LM: Sensor failures and comm outages are common place in a battle like this... 02:38 wolf802: LM: Once we are in range, the heavy ships will provide fire against the ships of their equivalent. All support craft will move in with the bombers and fighters, and rip to shreds anything that has a Risuk mark on it. 02:38 wolf802: LM: At all costs, the bombers get through. 02:39 wolf802: LM: That'll be it. Def Lipizon will act as the command ship and issue any further orders to smaller groups. Flights and squads, and combat groups. Understood, command officers? 02:39 kris159: *AprovalSignaturesBecauseThereAreTooMany!* 02:40 wolf802: (lolz) 02:40 wolf802: (Comm Officer: OMG SPAM.) 02:40 kris159: (lol) 02:40 wolf802: Quartermaster: All ships ahead full, fighters and bombers take your formations. 02:40 kris159: *The craft form up* 02:41 wolf802: *The bombers and fighters will be on the far right and swing around when the heavies reach the target* 02:41 kris159: (There are craft protecting, right?) 02:41 wolf802: (Yes.) 02:41 kris159: (Good) 02:42 wolf802: (TIMEJUMP?) 02:44 kris159: *If we're in range a group of almost 500 fighters Phase-teleports past the enemy, without stealth, trying to distract forces* 02:44 wolf802: *We aren't quite yet. The flight time to the target is 10 minutes. 5 minutes in, there's a bogey contact* 02:45 wolf802: Bomber Command Flight Leader: Bomber group 1 to support craft. I'm picking up bogeys on our 2 and 3 o' clock. 02:45 wolf802: Orin Commander: Maintain formation and proceed to target. 02:47 wolf802: Bomber Flight #randomnumber Leader: Flight to command flight, there's hundreds of them approaching quickly. 02:48 wolf802: BM#L: Bomber Flight to support craft, they have enemy markings, I repeat, bandits on our 2 and 3 o' clock. 02:48 wolf802: Commander: Numbers? 02:49 wolf802: BF#L: Hundreds, they ARE moving into an attack formation. Read: A-22, Ar-1, and Kilm-6 engaging bomber craft. Command, requesting fighter and corvette support react. 02:50 wolf802: Commander: Bomber support groups 1-3, engage. The rest of you continue on with the heavies. Kada command? 02:51 kris159: Flight leader: This is Kada Flight Leader. Once bombers are in combat, try to get them to prioritize on Kada bombers, we'll use Phase Teleporting to minimize losses. 02:51 kris159: Flight leader: We're also sneaking in anti-air supercarriers. 02:51 wolf802: Commander: Understood. 02:52 wolf802: Fighter Flight Leader: Remember, 5 men to each Ar-1. We can't let them reach the bombers. 02:53 wolf802: Lt.Mjr: Heavy craft are in position to open fire, sir. We are in firing range of the enemy fleet. 02:53 wolf802: Commander: All heavy ships choose your target and open fire. Status on the Risuk assault teams? 02:54 wolf802: Lt.Mjr: Assault teams are unaware of the attack. The fighter assault must be a patrol. 02:54 wolf802: *The larger starships would move into a position to fire on the enemy fleet and installements in the city* 02:54 wolf802: (brb for a moment) 02:56 02:56 02:56 02:57 wolf802: (Backles.) 02:57 kris159: (ok) 02:58 wolf802: *The Risuk/Yulairian fighter craft would become entangled with the reacting support craft and fighters that are defending the Orin bombers* 02:59 kris159: *Two supercarriers come in to view quickly, with their ship-to-craft cannons bursting in to the battle, and fairly accurately* 03:01 wolf802: *The fire does heavy damage to the fleet. Both groups defending the command center rush forward towards the Orin fleet to engage in close combat. More fighters are launched from the Risuk ships* 03:02 kris159: *The rest of the Kada fleet comes in, firing cannons carefully at the enemy ships, trying not to hit the city below* 03:03 wolf802: *The bombers approach the enemy fleet* 03:03 wolf802: Bomber Flight Command: Make sure to engage them before they get inside our lines! We'll have a hell of a time fixing targets when we've got our own craft mixed in like they're going to be. 03:05 wolf802: *The bombers take heavy fire, but are able to empty their payloads quickly* 03:06 wolf802: *The armament of the bombers causes severe damage to the enemy fleet. The bombers quickly swing out from the fleet and move back in to engage whatever they can* 03:07 wolf802: *The rest of the Risuk fleet would fall into the formation of the Orin+Kada fleets, resulting in close ship-to-ship combat* 03:08 wolf802: Commander: Kada Command, move your heavy ships forward towards the Risuk lines. We'll encase the defense fleet and do away with them while you make your maneuvers. 03:08 kris159: (Do you mean craft, or ships?) 03:09 kris159: Commander: Very well. *orders it done* 03:09 wolf802: (Ships.) 03:11 kris159: (oh) 03:11 wolf802: *The lighter ships make maneuvers and flank the enemy fleet. Fighters and bombers, plus support craft, quickly do away with the heavy ships. The lighter Risuk craft are quickly disposed of* 03:11 kris159: *The ships meant for ship-to-ship combat move in to the risuk line* 03:12 wolf802: *The rest of the Orin fleet then moves in to support the Kada group. They engage scattered combat fleets* 03:14 wolf802: Lt.Mjr: Message from the group occupying the assault force. Our command base was overrun, but we managed to destroy the attacking fleet. They are moving to assist us in driving out the enemy groups. 03:15 kris159: How long is this gonna last? 03:15 kris159: ()T* 03:15 kris159: ()* 03:15 wolf802: (Welp-) 03:16 wolf802: *The groups quickly disperse and flee towards the atmosphere. From there, the entirety of the Orin Fleet at Alislore makes heavy manuevers against the remaining Orin groups* 03:16 kris159: (...) 03:17 wolf802: (Fail.) 03:17 kris159: (>Risuk< fleet at Alislore makes hevay manuevers*?) 03:17 wolf802: (Remaining Risuk fleet* 03:17 kris159: (oh) 03:17 wolf802: (Orin makes maneuvers against Risuk*) 03:17 wolf802: (FLAIL. Epic FLAIL.) 03:17 kris159: (lol) 03:18 wolf802: Commander: All is proceeding as planned. We'll have Alislore within minutes. 03:18 wolf802: Lt.Mjr: ... Sir. Ar-1 fight- 03:18 wolf802: *There's a static from the Orin command ship. The midsection erupts* 03:19 wolf802: *It careens out of the formation and is pulled into the atmosphere. The rest of the fleet continues to push the Risuk away, however* 03:19 wolf802: Lt.: Sensory Group 6 to fleet command - new contact. YNS Dauntless. 03:20 wolf802: Lt.Commander: The fools think they can reinforce their fleet? 03:20 wolf802: *Risuk forces slowly begin hyperspacing away* 03:20 wolf802: (I wonder if a Sins 2 will ever be made..) 03:22 wolf802: Lt.Commander: Orin command to Kada fleet command. 03:22 kris159: (They net up a lot of money, so probably) 03:22 wolf802: *Kada fleet command gets another comm, from YNS Dauntless* 03:22 kris159: Kada COmm Officer: *responsds* 03:24 wolf802: Dauntless Comm Officer: This is YNS Dauntless to Kada fleet command. We dare not impose on your operations, however... 03:24 wolf802: DCO: We WOULD like to inform you that the Orin forces are not planning on following through with their deal. With their fleet unnoccupied with a battle here, their forces greatly outnumber yours. 03:25 wolf802: Lt.C: Blasphemy. Take your stinking, lying Yulair scum away with the Risuk rats. This is Orin Command to Kada Command, we apologize. 03:26 kris159: Commander: Thankyou for your concern. *turns off YNS Dauntless comm* 03:27 wolf802: *A final flight of A-22s land inside Dauntless' hanger and Dauntless turns to fall back with the rest of the Risuk fleet* 03:28 wolf802: Lt.C: They use gangster tactics, try to intimidate our Allies. And so many people side with them so blindly... They're liars and thiefs. 03:28 wolf802: (theives* fai.) 03:28 kris159: Commander: Do not worry, you do not need to convince us. 03:28 wolf802: (fail fail.) 03:29 wolf802: *The last bit of the Risuk fleet retreats. The command ships' bridge crew try to retain cheers.* 03:29 wolf802: Lt.C: Daf Galifka to Groups 8, 9, 16, and 23. Secure the airspace over Alislore. The day is ours, gentleman. 03:29 wolf802: Lt.C: Well done, everyone. 03:31 wolf802: (I... GUESS THAT'S IT?!) 03:31 kris159: (YEAH) 03:31 wolf802: (Kada would be paid as soon as the first resources come in.) 03:31 kris159: (Sorry, I've been tired today) 03:31 wolf802: (It's kay.) 03:31 wolf802: (Just for the heck of it, I'm going to RP something with Yulair real quick.) 03:31 kris159: (Anywhere under 7 hours of sleep and I'm pretty much dead. All day) 03:31 wolf802: ((And Risuk.) 03:31 kris159: (ok) 03:32 wolf802: (lol. I know the feeling.) 03:32 wolf802: *Risuk fleets and Yulair's groups rendevouz at a fall back location* 03:32 wolf802: *They quickly dock with the allied repair stations at the planet* 03:33 wolf802: *The losses are considered severe, but that could be debated* 03:33 wolf802: *Belonging to the 12th Flight Division, the recently landed pilots get out of their fighters, exhausted after the hard fight Orin and Kada put up* 03:34 wolf802: Kails Devier: *Speaking with the FD's leader, Frederick Ritocht* Lusitana went down? 03:35 wolf802: Kails: We can only hope she hit hard enough. 03:36 wolf802: Frederick: Little J almost got pulled in when the ship passed by. We watched it hit the city. The ship is still in fair condition. We will HAVE to send in a team, otherwise... If they find the data disks, the war effort will be over. 03:36 wolf802: Kails: ... I'm considering ending our contract with Risuk... 03:36 wolf802: *Frederick taps the Leflan cross on his damaged ship. Kails gives an understanding nod. There's no falling back.* 03:36 wolf802: (MWHAHAHAHAHA.) 03:37 wolf802: (Is Kada going to stay around Alislore and help clean up the wreckage, or are they going to return?) 03:39 wolf802: (To... where ever they came from, that is.) 03:40 wolf802: (afk for 15 or so minutes) 03:43 kris159: (Sorry) 03:44 kris159: (Yes, some of them will stay, ~ half) 03:51 wolf802: (Okay. Back, BTW. Will any of them participate in looking through the wreckage of ships/cleaning things out?) 03:51 kris159: (probably not) 03:51 kris159: (just partrollin') 03:51 wolf802: (K.) 03:51 wolf802: (I'll save the rest for another time, then.)